Smiles
by RusCan 4Eva
Summary: Link, abandoned by a girl he thought as his friend, confidant and secret-keeper, seeks comfort in both friend and foe. Link/Pipit, Link/OMC, Pipit/OMC and OMC/Pipit/Link. Rated M for later chapters.


A/N: Finally! My muse has struck me again, and this time it came up with more yaoi! This is a Pipit x Link story, soooo... don't like, don't read! Anywhoo, on w/ the story! Underlining means purposeful misspelling or emphasis of the word. _Italics _means flash backs or thoughts.

Smiles

Link sighed, history class was just not his thing. With all the facts and stuff you had to remember about people who lived ages ago. He let his head lull forwards, hitting the desk with an almost inaudible thunk. _Sleep, _he thought,_ wonderful sleep. _Almost inaudible. "Link... Link! Get up!"

"Wha...?"

"Don't fall asleep in the middle of class, you idiot!" That was Pipit. Senior knight and proudly devoted to his studies. _Of course Pipit would be the one to wake me up. _He slowly lifted his head, fearful that a teacher had caught him practically sleeping in class, he looked around and sighed, no teachers, just Pipit.

"Why did you wake me up!?"Link hissed. He could have been sleeping instead of working and studying. Stupid Pipit. "Because, you can't afford to get another fail in history! They'll drop you out of class! That hasn't even happened to Groose yet!"

"Oh well, I hate history anyway. So why bother?"

"Why bother? WHY BOTHER!? You should bother because your own education is at stake here! This lesson could be the difference between getting a job, or being a homeless bum without any way to earn money! Are you that stupid as to think that just be cause you're Zelda's best friend that you can flunk you classes and get low grades, huh!?" Link sniffed and felt his face flush with shame. He could also feel the burning sensation of fresh tears in his eyes. His vision began to blur as he dropped his head is embarrassment. No! He was not going to cry in front of Pipit in the middle of class, he wasn't! Too late. A rogue, salty tear carved a path down his slightly tanned skin, leaving a glistening trail as the tear dropped on to his mediocre notes and left a blotch.

Pipit instantly regretted his mini-rant, as he knew that Link had been very sensitive since Zelda had come back, along with Groose. She seemed to of distanced herself from Link and stuck around with the red head. Pipit grimaced, she and Link must be going through a rough patch, and mentioning her had made it a whole lot worse. He turned away in shame, trying to ignore Link seeming to get worse when the class started to snigger and point at him.

After what seemed to have lasted forever, (to Link anyways), class ended and the end of day bell rang out it's shrill tones, signalling the students freedom. Link seemed to dash out of Pipit's sight before he could even utter a single word of apology. Fighting his way the the sniggering masses. Link tried to get out of the academy to find somewhere to be alone. Away from the bitch that Zelda had become and his supposed friend Pipit. He finally found his safe spot behind the right wall of the goddess statue where five Remlits always hid themselves. He pulled out the Goddess' Harp and started to pluck the strings. He usually avoided the harp because it brought back the painful memories of Zelda deserting him because of his orientation.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Uh... Zelda? I-I have s-s-something te t-tell you..."_

"_Yes, Link? Is everything all right? You seem nervous. Wait! Are- are you asking me out?!"_

"_U-um no... not that..."_

"_Then what?" Zelda seemed a little sad that her hero had crushed her chances of ever gaining a good reputation for going out with the hero, of her chance to marry him and and keep him as hers, away from the world. _

"_Z – zelda, you're my best friend right?"_

"_Yes, why" No._

"_And I c-can t-tr-trust you right?"_

"_Of course you can!" She smiled sweetly, that fake smile you use when pretending to be nice. The smile she used when lying to him._

"_W-well I'mgayandnobodyknowsexceptyou!"_

"_Excuse me?! Did you just say you were one of those!?"_

_Link knew what she meant by 'one of those', she was on about him being gay. He didn't understand, why would Zelda be homophobic? He hadn't pinned Zelda as one of those types. The types that were extremely judgemental, turn on you at the drop of a hat. One of those who really hates you, but pretends not to. He ducked his head, trying to hide his tears from his former childhood friend. It didn't matter, she had seen them anyway,from the pan into they fire, as they say._

"_Are you going to cry? Going to wail for your little faggot boyfriend? Like 'Ooooohh waaaaaahhhhhh! She doesn't like me any more! Waaaaaahhhhhh! Boo-hoo! Go cry me a river, you little fag!" She hissed. The words seemed to pierce, destroy and shatter his soul, self-confidence and heart in one fell swoop. His stomach flipped inside him and he felt like he was going to throw up. Zelda seemed to act as if him being gay meant the end of the world. What she had said had sure ended his world, making it collapse in on itself, like the most violent of black holes, sucking everything- light, hope and happiness- away until nothing but darkness and crushing despair was left. Link ran. He ran and ran and ran. He sprinted until he reached the place he was sitting at now._

_FLASHBACK END_

He was full out crying by now, muffling his sobs with the sleeve of his old Skyloftian clothing, Remlits sitting around him and on him, offering as much comfort as an animal could. He didn't know how long he just sat there, wallowing in his memories and sorrows. He knew he must of fell asleep at some point, because when his eyes opened, he was met with a face full of homicidal Remlit. He jumped back in shock and pain, it had just slashed at his face! He stumbled, falling backwards and hitting his head on the stone wall. He brought his hand up to the back of his head, his questing fingers finding a rather unsettling bump on the back of his head. Link brought his hand in front of his scratched face, grimacing lightly at the sight of fresh, bright red blood trickling between his fingers and dripping on to the ground, staining a small amount of the grass red. He heard a menacing hiss to the side of him, and barely managed to duck in time, before a Remlit, fangs bared, claws extended sailed over his head. He needed to get out of there fast. He was stuck for an idea to get out of the small glade, as he had left his Clawshots in his dorm room. Link gasped as he remembered a small tunnel that was hidden, that also came out in the sparring hall's storage cupboard. He dashed for it.

Back at the Academy, Pipit was in his room, thinking over what he'd said to Link and what had happened. He grimaced, confronting his (he hoped) best friend was going to be hard. He was suddenly consumed by a wave of guilt as he remembered the hurtful comments he had directed to the blonde in class, and the face he had seen before class ended, and the other knight had rushed out before he could say he was sorry. Even through all of his guilt, Pipit still wondered what had made Zelda detach from Link so much, what had made her, to be frank, be an absolute bitch towards the other boy. He knew that Link still got bullied by Groose, but ever since the three had come back, it had gotten worse by tenfold. It also didn't held that she was joining is with the jeering taunts that the red head sent Link's way. The blonde just didn't have a lot of self confidence, and the increase in bullying had probably shattered it completely. He made up his mind, he was going to confront Link.

He found the blond in the cemetery, feet dangling over the edge, head bent dejectedly. He felt another stab of guilt slice through his stomach, making him visibly wince. _What has gotten into you, Pipit! You're brave! You're not gonna let a small upset stop you, are you?! _

**A/N2: Hehe... This will have as many chapters as I deem fit, and I'm not telling you how many yet, you'll just have to read and review. I say, about 5 reviews should do the ticket for another muse strike. Yes, indeed they shall. (Yup, blatantly begging for reviews. LOL)**


End file.
